Hiro's Embarrassment
by Pupcake12
Summary: Hiro's going through some hard times as a 13 year old, and Tadashi is not making it any easier when Honey Lemon is around.
1. Hiro's Troubles

(Let's say that Tadashi had introduced Hiro to his friends before the movie, because Tadashi is a big part of the story, so we can't have him die now, can we?)

It was a year before the movie took place, and Hiro was going through some hard times as a 13 year old boy. He found himself feeling uneasy around Honey Lemon, and sometimes even Gogo. Whenever either of the girls were in the same room as him, he'd smile awkwardly and not say much.

He knew why he was acting this way, he wasn't stupid. But he didn't exactly know _what _was going on. Why was he suddenly totally attracted to girls? Why was he so sweaty all the time? And most importantly, what was going on with his body!?

Of course, as the curious young boy Hiro was, he finally asked Tadashi what was happening.

"Tadashi, this may seem a little...weird...but I _need _to know what's going on!" Hiro said, clutching at his brother's shirt.

Tadashi turned around, confused as to what Hiro was asking him.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked him. Hiro groaned, sinking onto the floor.

"It's embarassing." he muffled, his head buried into the clothes that was piled upon the wooden floor. Tadashi wasn't sure at first what he was getting at, but he soon realized what the cause of Hiro's troubles were.

Tadashi suddenly burst into laughter, he just couldn't help it. Hiro was just curious, but he just seemed so oblivious to the facts that everyone else seemed to know.

Hiro turned bright red as he saw his brother laugh. He picked up a heavy book on aerodynamics and started swatting it at his brother.

"Stop-laughing-just-answer-my-question!" Hiro yelled, swinging the book at his brother after every word. Tadashi kneeled over, laughing so hard that he couldn't even feel the book hitting him. Hiro threw the book across the room, frustrated that his attempt at getting his brother to stop laughing wasn't working. Tadashi _finally _stopped laughing, and stood up before Hiro.

He then explained what happened to the body and why he was feeling this way. It was a long lecture, and Hiro kept silent. Tadashi asked him if he was paying attention, because Hiro had not spoken or moved at all. He slowly nodded, but still seemed to be in a trance.

"Do you understand, Hiro? It happens to every boy...and girl, but it's different for them...did you get it?" Tadashi asked Hiro. The younger sibling seemed to snap out of his trance and look up at Tadashi.

"Um, y-yeah. I get it." he stuttered. For the next few moments, there was a very awkward silence. A knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Tadashi? Hiro? It's me, Honey!" Honey said through the door. Hiro groaned as Tadashi stood up to open the door. Hiro did _not _want Honey Lemon here. She was the cause of his problems.

"Hey, Honey!" Tadashi greeted her. The blonde skipped through the door even though she was wearing tall hot pink high heels. Honey set her butter yellow purse onto a nearby stool.

"I came here just to check up on you guys. I haven't seen you in a week, Tadashi!" Honey beamed, hugging Tadashi tightly around the waist.

"Honey, you've seen me at the lab." Tadashi said. Honey sighed. "It's not the same at school!"

Hiro couldn't help but snicker at his brother being crushed under Honey's strength. He immediately regretted laughing, as Honey quickly took notice of him.

"Hiro! You've grown so much since I've last seen you!" Honey exclaimed, also hugging Hiro around the waist. She really had to bend down to hug Hiro, and it actually looked really awkward. And Hiro _felt _awkward. He started sweating. Honey Lemon, _Hiro's ultimate crush _was hugging him. He started blushing like mad.

"O-Okay, Honey. You can let go of me now...p-please...?" Hiro stuttered. Honey let go of him reluctantly.

Tadashi saw how Hiro blushed when Honey hugged him. His little brother really did like her.

And he knew what he was going to do with that information.


	2. The Truth is Out

(Let's pretend Tadashi had introduced Hiro to his friends before the movie...just for the sake of the story)

Tadashi had invited all of his friends to the cafe to hang out. Hiro did _not _like this. The main reason was the fact that Honey Lemon would be there. The other reason was that he would be the center of attention...like always.

Hiro didn't even know they were there when he found them sitting at a large table in the cafe. Tadashi hadn't even warned him!

When Hiro ran down the stairs, he thought he was just going to get a chocolate donut. But no, the universe had other plans in mind. When he spotted Tadashi and his nerd friends, he quickly changed his mind about the donut and started walking back upstairs, the only reason being Honey.

"Hiro! Please, come join us!" Honey chimed. Hiro winced at his name. He turned around, and walked slowly towards the crowded table. The gang greeted him all at once, it was kind of overwhelming.

"Hi guys!" Hiro tried to say in his best cheerful voice. He waved his arm rigidly, and as he did so, almost dropped his donut.

As he sat down, he saw Tadashi give him a smug look. Hiro realized that Tadashi knew he had a serious crush on Honey Lemon. Hiro screamed internally, but at least it was his brother, right? And not one of his friends? And definitely not Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon, expectedly, pulled out her hot pink phone and snapped a picture of the six of them. Of course, Fred half-blinked, and Hiro wasn't even ready. He supposed he looked like a surprised puppy on camera.

As everyone chatted and ate, Hiro sat at his chair eating his donut slowly, just listening to everyone's conversations.

"So we started eating, right? And then the waiter gives me my wasabi, and then Wasabi asked me if I could pass the wasabi, so I gave the wasabi to Wasabi, and then Wasabi picked up the wasabi, and then he spilled the wasabi onto his shirt. And that's why I called him Wasabi!" Fred told his story, his hands gesturing everywhere.

"Fred, we were all there. We know why we call him Wasabi." Gogo said, but she was still chuckling. Wasabi groaned.

"Can you guys please stop saying wasabi!" he said, his face buried in his hands.

"Hey Hiro, you okay over there?" Tadashi said suddenly, looking over his friends or his little brother. Hiro looked up quickly, blushing violently.

"Y-Yeah! Everything's great over...here..." Hiro muttered. Tadashi noticed that Hiro had taken off his blue hoodie and placed it onto his lap. Tadashi coughed, sitting back into his seat.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Honey said, worry painted over her face. Hiro looked at Honey, and he swore his face turned bright red. He made sure his hoodie was covering his lap before answering his crush.

"Nothing is wrong! I don't like anybody!" he said, but his voice cracked when he said "wrong". Wait, why had he said "I don't like anybody"!? What the hell was he thinking? Tadashi took note of the hoodie and his voice crack, and really tried his hardest not to laugh again. Fred and Wasabi traded glances. Honey giggled, and Gogo smirked. Hiro felt as if he was going to explode from embarrassment.

"It seems someone has a crush." Gogo said, crossing her arms. Honey Lemon again giggled into her hands.

"I've r-really got to go!" Hiro said, bumping into his chair as he stood up. He grabbed his hoodie and quickly turned around, running back up the stairs to his room.

"Aww, poor Hiro!" Honey said, although she was smiling at how cute he was.


	3. A Chance With Her

Hiro was lying in his bed, face first, into some pillows. He had a mixed range of emotions. He was mostly embarrassed because of that completely stupid slip-up at the table, but he was also incredibly love-struck about Honey Lemon. He also wanted to kind of murder Gogo...for actually exclaiming how Hiro had a crush on Honey Lemon. Well, she didn't actually say that, but he knew that's what she meant.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Tadashi entered the room, a muffin still in his hand.

"Hey bonehead, why don't you come down here and talk with us?" the older brother suggested. Hiro fake sobbed into the pillow.

"Are you kidding? My life is ruined." Hiro groaned, still fake crying. Tadashi rolled his eyes.

"Really? You've made rocket boots for cats but you can't socialize with human beings?" Tadashi said. He had expected Hiro to throw something at him, and he did. He didn't exactly expect him to throw his donut, though.

"Wha-hey! That donut was still good!" Tadashi said, wiping the crumbs and smudges of chocolate off his face. He had to admit, Hiro had pretty good aim even when he wasn't facing the target. Tadashi picked up the donut and threw it in the trashcan.

"So, you really like Honey Lemon, don't you?" Tadashi said, sitting on a chair next to the bed. Hiro sighed. He wasn't even surprised Tadashi knew his secret.

"Yes, okay? I really do like Honey Lemon. Are you happy?" Hiro fumed, exasperated. He was glad that he finally got it out, but he was also worried about what everyone else might think. Tadashi ruffled his baby brother's hair, much to Hiro's disapproval.

"It's okay. You're secret is safe with me!" Tadashi exclaimed. He stood up and walked out the door, gesturing Hiro to follow him. Hiro reluctantly did, but went none the less.

As Hiro walked down the stairs, all of Tadashi's friends looked at him. He felt totally embarrassed and humiliated. Honey smiled sweetly at him as Gogo hid her laugh with her hand. Fred was just stuffing food into his mouth, and Wasabi basically just had a smirk on his face.

After Tadashi and Hiro sat back down, things kind of went back to normal. Fred telling Wasabi and Honey silly stories, Tadashi and Gogo kind of talking about a project they've been working on with motorcycles. Hiro actually interrupted Tadashi and Gogo's conversation to suggest some ideas, which actually impressed Gogo.

Everyone had left the cafe except for Honey Lemon, which stayed for a few extra minutes to talk with Tadashi about stupid boring school work, to Hiro anyway.

"Oh, no! I totally forgot to get them! I'm so sorry Honey, I'll get them right now-" Tadashi said quickly. Apparently Tadashi was also helping Honey with her project, and apparently he had forgotten something really important.

"Wait, it's okay, you don't have to get it now...oh, Tadashi..." Honey sighed. Tadashi had already raced out the door with his helmet on his head and bag over his shoulders. Honey twiddled her thumbs as she sat on one of the counter stools. Hiro walked up to her, feeling brave that he could talk to her correctly this time.

"Hi, Honey." Hiro said quietly. "Um...why don't you just go back to the lab? Or...to your house?"

"Well...I thought it would be rude if I just left without saying good bye to Tadashi..." Honey sighed. "Yes, you're right. I have my phone, he has his phone..."

Honey picked up her purse and started heading out the cafe door, only to be stopped by Hiro.

"Hey, Honey? Do you think...do you think we can hang out some time?" Hiro asked, twiddling his thumbs. Honey smiled brightly at the little robot prodigy.

"Aw, sure Hiro!" Honey cheerfully said. "As long as Cass and Tadashi are okay with it!" Hiro smiled at her, but on the inside, he felt like he was going to explode in happiness.

"Goodbye, Hiro!" she said, and with that, she pecked a small kiss on the top of Hiro's forehead.

Sorry that all of these chapters are so short! I'm kind of running out of ideas. Anyway, make sure to follow, favorite, and review! (If you want to, that is!)


End file.
